


What Matters Most

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [32]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen, I played pick and choose with the last seasons, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Even though everything is going well, and there hasn't even been any life-threatening artifacts for a while, Myka is feeling worse and worse, like she can't concentrate and she can't calm down. There is something missing, but it takes a long-suffering Pete to tell her what exactly it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Myka just didn't get it. Everything was going great! Her sister had a cute little baby and she went to see her regularly to play with her niece, she had the odd phone call with her parents where they discussed the latest books they had read and carefully didn't talk about Myka's work, and said work hadn't spawned a mega-villain in a while, so they had a quiet time (as quiet as it could ever be in that business) snagging, tagging and bagging artefacts. Myka even started to think they could get to the age of retirement without dying first. 

And yet she still wasn't... happy. Sure, she laughed along to Pete's stupid jokes, or Steve and Claudia's latest hijinks, and in appearance everything was well, but... she just couldn't place it, something wasn't quite right. It was like she had one of those vibes Pete had, except it never did turn into anything, and she couldn't tell what it meant. And it wasn't going better, and she didn't know what to do. She felt like her work started to suffer from it, and she couldn't concentrate any longer. It was like something was missing from her life but she couldn't tell what. 

She tried asking Dr Calder, but after checking for all kinds of artifact-induced sickness, she concluded that it wasn't anything external, and maybe Myka should do a bit of introspection, or talk about it with Leena. And if none of that worked out, she should call her again so she could give her the name of a warehouse-accredited shrink. Depression was a real problem that the warehouse took very seriously. Maybe it was still some grief about Sam that she had to work out, or something that happened on the job. 

"I suspect it's not exactly your case, though," Vanessa said as she left, "but it's something you need to figure out for yourself." 

Leena did tell her that her aura was acting weird, but she couldn't quite tell what was wrong. As for introspection, Myka wasn't quite good with confronting her own feelings. 

"What does that mean, anyways, figure it out for yourself. Isn't she supposed to help me? If she knows, then..." She ranted to Pete one day.

"I think what the good doctor is saying is," Pete tried as diplomatically as he could, "you're the only one who can know your own feelings. And if, say, something, or _someone_ , was missing from your life, well, you'd be the first to know, right? Or maybe she assumed you checked that off your list first, hm?"

"Pete?" Myka made a confused face. "What's that all about?" Pete didn't do serious talk. And when he tried, it was often confusing. But she didn't know if she wanted to hear what he had to say on that either.

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Jeez, Myka! Did you even ask yourself how long's this been going on?"

"I don't know, a few months?"

"Wouldn't that be after we worked on that case with Helena?"

"... Yes? But, that has nothing to do with that, look, she's living her own life, I'm happy for her! We're keeping in touch. Sort of. Well, we said we would." 

"Yeah. And how many times have you complained about feeling lonely, and how many guys have you tried dating since?"

"It's not my fault there's no-one interesting in Univille! What's it got to do with Helena?"

Pete rolled his eyes so hard he must have seen the inside of his head. 

"Whaaat?" Myka finally understood. "No. Noooooo! What. You think..."

"You've kid yourself that much, haven't you? Don't tell me you haven't thought about her in the past few months!"

"Well... Yes, of course, but, that's normal, we were _partners_ , and she left us like that to go live in nowhere, Wisconsin, and I haven't had news since, of course I'm thinking about her sometimes!"

"Ah! See! You're jealous!"

"I'm noooot!" Okay, maybe she was. A bit. But that was just because she couldn't see her friend anymore. She told Pete just that.

"Why didn't you try to be friends with her, then? Like you said you would, keep in touch. You say you haven't had news, but you didn't try, did you?"

"Well, she's got a full life, you know. She's busy. Got Adelaide to take care of. And her boyfriend. I don't want to bother her."

"Oooor you think you don't have a place in her life anymore because she's got someone."

Claudia passed by the entrance of the living room, looked at them curiously and quickly walked by. Pete was quick to call her back though: "Claud! Claudia, help me out here, please."

"What's going on?!" 

"We're having the talk."

"What talk?" Claudia and Myka asked simultaneously.

" _The_  talk," he insisted, addressing Claudia like they'd had that conversation before. 

"Oh. _The talk_." She dramatically went to stand in front of Myka and put her hands on her shoulders. "Dude. Call her."

"It's not what you think-"

"Who cares what we think, what do _you_  think? A lot of shit happened between you and HG, and you shouldn't leave it at that. You clearly miss her, it's plain as day, you just don't want to admit it because you'd have to make that first step. For the record, even Artie "Oblivious" Nielsen caught on to it."

"You think?" Myka asked timidly.

"YES!" Pete and Claudia answered as one. 

"I don't care if you two wanna do the do," Pete said in his goofy 'notice I'm making a sex joke' voice, making Myka grimace, "or if you just really really need her as a friend,  but _please_  call her, we can't stand seeing you looking like a beat up puppy anymore."

"Okay. Okay," she repeated most strongly when she could tell they didn't believe her. "How could you tell?" she asked Claudia in a whisper. 

"Aside from the bedroom eyes you two have always made at each other? Your hair looks as depressed as you are, and that generally happens when HG isn't around..."

"No, It doesn't!" Myka said, obfuscated.

"I think we've established you're not very good at lying," Claudia laughed. "Now go, call her!"


End file.
